


Snapshots

by IndianSummer13



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianSummer13/pseuds/IndianSummer13
Summary: She wears his clothes because hers don’t fit. Another fantasy of his come to life. She cuts his hair for him on the back porch and he feels their child kick for the first time.Or, a look at their life together in Nassau.
Relationships: Sarah Cameron & John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just can't get over how cute these two are and I was feeling self-indulgent.

The house is small. Wooden. Painted blue although it’s peeling and needs a pretty significant repair job. The roof is decent though. New, John B says. (New _ish_ , Sarah thinks)

Calling it theirs makes her giddy. He carries her through the doorway and she laughs. Calls him a goof. He grins, kisses her. Just says, _so?_

She cleans. Cleans everywhere so she’s finally convinced it’s okay not to wear shoes inside. Her hands are sore from the disinfectant. There’s no nail polish any more.

They fuck in every room. The shower is tight and she hits her head against the metal. He uses his hands now, as a barrier. Makes sure she won’t get hurt.

Her favourite is the living room. They have the smallest of yards and when they leave the doors open, she can feel the breeze on her bare skin. John B prefers the bedroom. Crisp sheets. The sagging mattress. Turns out he’s quite the traditionalist.

They eat watermelon by the boat load. She’s a fucking fantasy, juice dripping down her chin, wiping it with the back of her left hand. He wants to put a ring on it.

John B builds a barbeque. He takes over the role of chef, mixing spices, creating marinades. Makes her the best coconut shrimp she’s ever had in her life. Looks proud when she says as such.

They’re friends with the locals. Sarah pours rum; brings beers from the refrigerator. John B stands at his barbeque, wiping sweat with his t-shirt. They catch each others’ eyes and they’re happy.

Neighbours bring fish. Mahi Mahi and lobster. She picks flowers from their little yard in return. Discovers she’s pretty good at making tiny bunches of vivid colours.

They still call each other Vlad and Val. Occasionally. Sometimes they roleplay too. False accents and ridiculous stories of stolen jewels. He’s always first to break character because although _Vlad_ likes to grab her by the wrists and press her up against walls, _John B_ prefers to love her more gently.

But the roleplay gets her off more than she'll admit.

He teaches her to surf. It takes longer than he’d anticipated (she hasn’t got the best sense of balance) but it’s another thing she has him to thank for.

He loves surfing dangerous waves. Gets hurt one day, scraping his back off the jagged point of a rock. She chides; gently admonishes. Finds the first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet and makes him lay face down on their bed so she can clean the wound.

Neither of them are surprised when she misses a period. And then another. They get married at the tiny church in town with only two witnesses. Neither of them wear a ring. No need, Sarah says.

She loves being pregnant. Feeling their kid move inside of her. It has to be a boy, she says, because he won’t lie still. _Like his dad_.

His hands are on her all the time. He’s possessive. She loves it.

A storm hits and they spend all day in bed, only venturing to the kitchen for sustenance. John B brings back so much random stuff and she laughs. And so begins the tradition of bedroom picnics.

She wears his clothes because hers don’t fit. Another fantasy of his come to life. She cuts his hair for him on the back porch and he feels their child kick for the first time, firm and commanding, as her stomach bumps against his back.

They buy a crib and Sarah sews a blanket. The stitching is rough and uneven but she’s pretty damn proud once it’s finished.

Dylan Routledge weighs a little over seven pounds when he’s born on a stifling hot day in mid-summer. They both cry when he’s placed on her chest, pink and wailing. He blinks at Sarah. Wraps his tiny fingers around John Bs’ pinky.

He’s barely learned to walk before his dad teaches him how to catch a wave.

They save enough money to buy a small boat. He names it Sarah Elizabeth and she tells him he’s ridiculous.

He named a god damn _boat_ after her. It makes her smile like an idiot every time she sees it.

They tour the island, navigating hidden coves and finding new spots to return to. Dylan can name every fish in the ocean. Can draw most of them from memory too.

They find out she’s pregnant again on her twentieth birthday. It hits her harder than before and she’s pretty much confined to the bathroom for the best part of each morning. He brings her dry toast and peppermint tea. Rubs her back. Kisses her hair. Thanks her for carrying their daughter.

Lila is even younger than her brother was when she lands her first beach break.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
